Weskers
by sikeminatural
Summary: After second season, Sam has saved Deans life. Dean phones one day asking Sam for help, they've not been talking for about 2 years
1. The Call

Basically Sam and Dean haven't talked for 2-3 years. Dean calls Sam and asks him for help. Sam doesn't want to listen but eventually he agrees to help. They then embark on a long and dangerous journey or they fight some stupid demons with dumbass names because I have no freakin imagination.

Part One[No name atm - its the NFI thing again

Sam twitches in his sleep for a few seconds then he wakes up. The phone is nnging, Sam frowns and looks at his alarm clock which gives the time as 03:37am. Annoyed because he has to pick up the phone Sam picks it up and says

"What?" wearily. The caller stays silent for a few seconds then he hears a familiar voice.

"Sam..it's me". With a flash of anger Sam slams the phone down and rips out the cord. His cellphone starts to ring but he picks it up and hurls it across the room.

Dean sighs heavily and turns to look at Ruby

"I told you it wasn't a good idea" he says, a tone of rejection in his voice. Ruby shrugs and says

"Keep trying...I mean it's been two years now...surely he's over it".

" What? Over the fact that I stole his girlfriend...Sam's not like that...he saved my life and I hurt him so I can't say I blame him" Dean replies. Ruby looks at him and says

"Well what are you going to do?...You really need his help right?" Dean glares at her and snaps

"What do you think?" Ruby ignores this and says

"I'll go talk to Sam...I think I owe him an explanation" Dean frowns and says

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's worth a try and besides its 4am..he'll know that it's something serious". Dean nods and watches as she leaves. He hears her drive off. He sits still for a moment then he jumps up and grabs his own car keys and heads out the door.

Meanwhile, Sam is sitting in the dark with his thoughts for company. _What does Dean want? It's beem a year since he last called and after what he did why does he think i'll talk to him again. _He replays the scene over and over again in his head.

_Sam and Dean were heading back to the car. Sam turned to Dean and said_

_"I'm thinking of proposing to Ruby...I know we haven't been together for long but what'd do you think?". Dean looked surprised but didn't say anything. Sam looked into Dean's eyes and saw that something was wrong._

_"Dean, what is it?" he asked looking concerned. Dean cleared his throat and said in a low voice_

_"I love her Sam...". Sam looked confused and he asked_

_"Who? Love who?". Dean looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes and he said in what seemed to be a whisper_

_"Ruby...". Sam only needed to look at Dean to realise what was going on. Just at that moment, Ruby came over to them. She froze and looked at Sam then Dean._

_"Did you tell him" she asked tears rolling down her face. Dean nodded and looked down at the ground. Sam just stared at them both because he was in shock. He glared at Dean. Dean stepped forward and said_

_"Sam...i'm so sorry...I uh never meant to hurt you". Sam didn't want to hear anymore. His shcok turned to anger and he punched Dean in the face using as much force as he could. Ruby screamed at him but he couldn't hear her, all he heard was the sound of his heart breaking as he ran off into the night._

Sam came out of his trance as the doorbell was ringing. He passed for a few moments but opened the door to find Ruby at the door.

"What do you want" he asks angrily deliberately avoiding Ruby's gaze.

"I want to talk to you, can I come in?" she replies nervously. Sam shakes his head and says

"No way, what do you want Ruby...it's 4am and I'm kinda tired" in a cold voice.

"It's D..Dean" Ruby starts to says

"It's okay Ruby, I'll talk to him" Dean calls appearing at the door.

"Hey Sam" he says glancing at Sam to see his reaction. Sam sighs and says

"Look what do you two want? I need to sleep". Dean grabs Sam's arm and says

"Come for a coffee and I'll tell all about it". Sam yanks his arm away and says

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you're a control freak and I...well I don't need you okay?" Ruby looks around and says

"I think I should go" and walks off toward her car sneakily. Sam glances towards her with suspicion in his eyes. Dean, however doesn't notice because he's staring at Sam, there are tears in his eyes.

"You don't mean that Sammy..." Deans says looking down for a few seconds.

"Oh really?" Sam says laughing bitterly. Dean runs a hand through his hair and says

"Just five minutes, and i'll be gone okay?". Sam sighs and says

"Fine but we talk out here" Dean nods and says

"Okay...you've heard about the Chinese Demons right..they're roaming about and well I need you're help Sammy...hunters have been dying and I..."

"It's not my problem anymore...I stopped hunting, I can't help you" Sam says looking away from Dean's anxious gaze.

"Sam please...I can't do this without you" Dean pleads "Look forget about me, Ruby and all of that - you'd be saving people's lives". Sam begins to look convinced, but then his expression changes

"Oh yeah?...I saved your life but you...you threw it back in my face" he pauses then looks Dean straight in the eye "I'll help you, but only 'cause I don't want innocent people to die". Dean smiles and says

"Great..thanks Sammy"

"Don't thank me and it's Sam" Sam says coldly. Dean nods and says

"We leave at nine okay?" Sam nods and asks

"What about Ruby?" Dean freezes and says

"What about her?" Sam frowns and turns to go inside. As the door shuts he doesn't see the angry look on Dean's face.

A couple of hours later, Sam decides to phone Bela.

"Hey it's Sam"

"Oh hey Sam...It's been awhile huh?"

"Yeah erm..I was wondering when you last talked to Ruby"

"Erm a couple of weeks ago actually"

"Did she say anything about...Dean?"

"Er...well yeah things are a bit tough for them actually..."

"How'd you mean?"

"Sam...I shouldn't be telling you this but I think Ruby is..."

"Cheatin on Dean?"

"Well yeah" They talk for a few more minutes. Sam thinks about what he's just discovered. He's not surprised because he saw Ruby last week with some guy. _Should I tell Dean? Shouldn't I feel pleased? But I don't...guess I feel sorry for him._

**End of Part One**

Part 2[No Name

Sam arrives at Dean's house at eight thirty. He rings the doorbell and Dean answers the door and says

"Hey Sam you're early...er give me ten minutes and I'll be right out". Sam peers into the hallway and says

"Is Ruby in? Can I talk to her?". Dean frowns but nods and says

"Sure, i'll get her". Sam looks around absent mindly and spots the Dean's impala. He smiles and shakes his head. Ruby appears beside him.

"Hey Sam...you wanted to talk to me.." she says questionly. Sam turns to her and says

"I know what you've been up to". Ruby looks at him innocently for a few seconds, Sam stares back at her. Ruby sighs and looks away

"How'd you find out?" she asks wearily. Sam laughs mockingly and says

"I saw you...and you snuck off last night and I'm guessing you didn't come back here". Ruby looks up at Sam and says

"Promise...promise me that you won't tell Dean...please"

"Fine...but you leave now and never come back" Sam says coldly.

"W-W-What" Ruby says a look of shock on her face.

"You heard". Ruby looks at Sam and realises that he's serious. All of a sudden Sam feels a cold breeze around him. _Something's wrong...something's about to happen. _Something heavy pushes Sam away. He hears screams but he can't see anything.

"Ruby!" he calls frantically. But there's no answer. She's not there. Sam sees some movement but he's to tired and he can't see clearly. Slowly he passes out.

A few moments later, Dean is kneeling beside Sam.

"Sam can you hear me?" he says. Sam's eyes open slowly. He stares at Dean with a blank expression for a few seconds and then he remembers what's just happened.

"Ruby?.." he asks.

"She had to go...what were you guys talking about?" Dean replies peering at Sam suspiciously.

"Er..nothing" Sam says looking confused. Dean helps Sam up and says

"Come on let's go...apparently another hunter has been killed". Sam raises his eyebrows and says

"Are you sure us hunting this thing is safe...I mean it's been a while since..."

"Since you what Sam? I know for a fact that you helped Bobby out a couple of weeks ago and it wasn't the first time was it?" Dean says looking frustrated.

"I'm not talking about that..." Sam says quietly. Dean frowns and says

"What are you talking about then? Huh? You scared or something?"

"Yeah, i'm scared" Sam pauses, "Scared that the fact that I hate your guts might affect all those innocent people". Sam turns away from Dean

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Dean starts to say.

"Whatever Dean" Sam interrupts, "Let's go". Dean stares at Sam mournfully as he walks towards the Impala.

A few hour later they are driving towards some town in Ohio. They've been driving in silence but Dean can't stand the silence anymore.

"Do you really hate my guts?" he says avoiding Sam's gaze. Sam sighs and says

"I don't hate you Dean...i'm over the whole Ruby thing...I mean i've been through worse things... I...I would have like an explanation and stuff...but then again you always did steal all my dates..." Sam laughs and says "They probably only went out with me so they could get with you". Dean notices the bitterness in Sam's voice and he says

"That's not true Sammy...". Sam turns to Dean and says

"Don't patronise me and it's Sam...i'm not a kid anymore". Dean grimaces and says quietly.

"Look, Sam it's been two years now...surely you can forgive me"

"Me agreeing to go on a hunt with you doesn't mean anything...I'll never forgive you...but I'm willing to forget about things...I don't want to end up like Dad..."Sam replies looking away.

"Sam, let's just forget about this...I guess I'm not expecting you to forgive me or anything...hell you don't even have to love me but can we just get along?"

"Fine, whatever" Sam says reluctantly. Dean nods appreciatively and says

"And Sam, promise me you won't throw a tantrum and like attempt to murder me" with a glint in his eyes. Sam laughs and says

"I don't hate you that much". He looks at Dean and they smile at eah other. Sam looks away and thinks. _Maybe I should forgive him. Afterall he saved my life right? Should I tell him about Ruby?_

"Hey erm Dean?...if you discovered something right and it like involved someone you care about...would you tell them?...You know if it was really important" Sam asks whilst shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Dean thinks about it then says

"Well yeah I guess I would...why?"

"Erm..no reason" Sam lies. Dean shakes his head and says

"I know you're lying Sam...you're doing that thing with your eyebrows".

"What thing with my eyebrows" Sam exclaims, touching his face defensively.

"You know...anyway...what are you talking about or should I say who...Is it Ruby" Dean says his voice rising.

"Dean..."Sam begins.

"Just tell me for pete's sake!" Dean yells slamming on the brakes. Sam looks at him coldly and say

"I don't have to tell you anything, now drive the damn car or i'm going" Deans takes a deep breath and removes his foot from the brakes and the car starts to move slowly.

"Sorry dude...it's just that things haven't been going to well...with Ruby...I don't trust her and I know for a fact that she's been going off with another guy and stuff..."Dean says in a dull voice.

"What? You mean you know?" Sam says in surprise.

"I guess I always knew deep down...I heard you guys talkikng...that just confirmed my suspicions" Dean replies quietly his face expressionless. Sam watches Dean intently with a pained look on his face. He clears his throat abruptly and says

"I know how you feel...and I'm not happy about any of this..." he pauses while he tries to find the right words "Part of me will never forgive you but part of me forgave you a long time ago..." Dean gives him a weird look and says

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was angry...I mean you never returned my calls or replied my messages...it pissed me off and I thought you were angry cos of the whole 'punching' thing" Sam says.

"Yeah..that kinda hurt...who'd believe me if I told them that you used to punch like a girl" Dean laughs at his own wisecrack then says "What calls Sam...I never got any calls from you"

"Yeah, maybe that's 'cause you never answered them" Sam says sarcastically. Dean says nothing and remains deep in thought for the rest of the journey.

END OF PART 2


	2. Whiskers

Part 3 [This part of the story is slighty odd

[Note: Sam and Dean are sitting in a cafe in downtown Ohio. They've just checked into a motel and they're now discussing the demon.

Dean reaches into his rucksack and pulls out a laptop he pushes it towards Sam and says

"You left this is in the trunk ages ago...". Sam smiles and says

"Wow...I can't believe you kept this...Well we can use it to help us I forgot mine at home" Dean grimaces and says

"Damn laptop, I can't work the frickin' thing" Sam sets up the laptop and says

"Right so do we have a name for these Chinese demons, I could do some research now".

"Erm...I think they were called Whiskers or something like that" Dean says.

"What..Whiskers...you mean Weskers right?" Sam says raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah dude that's what I said, Whiskers is my nickname for them" Dean argues innocently. Sam chuckles and says

"Sure". He starts to type away on his laptop for few seconds then says

"It says here that Weskers often appear in disguises that no-one will question such as someone the person- in this case the hunter - trusts or an object that is connected to the person...oh and Weskers often live inside someone who is untrustworthy". Dean listens to all of this then sighs and says

"Great...this will be fun". Sam looks at him and says

"You can say that again"

"This will be-"

"Dean...it's an old expression" Sam interrupts.

"Oh".

"So how do we kill these Weskers" Sam says seriously.

"We need to find out who the Wesker is...I hope it isn't some pretty chick 'cause man, that always pisses me off..." Dean says. Just at that moment Ruby runs in screaming. The other diners look up at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Dean! I need your help...they're gone" she sobs. Dean stares at her coldly and says.

"Why don't you go and cry on HIS shoulder?". Ruby's sobs stop abruptly and she turns and give Sam a venomous look.

"You bastard...you said you wouldn't tell him" she says in a tight voice. Sam smiles at her and says

"He already knew...I just gave him some confirmation...besides he's my brother, he deserved to know the truth". Ruby snarls at him and and raises her hand. Sam jumps back and Dean grabs hold of Ruby. She looks around at all the people looking at her, then she shoves Dean and runs out of the cafe.

"Whoa...what's up with her?" Dean asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend" Sam says with a frown.

"She WAS and my girlfriend and she was your too...which is weird" He pauses for a moment then says "Have you ever seen her like that?". Sam shakes his head but says

"She said 'they're gone' who was she talking about...". Dean shrugs and says

"I dunno...maybe we should go after her..". Sam stands up and packs away the laptop. Dean clears his throat and says

"Er...Sam...I'm kinda broke and uh do you think you could...". Sam reachs into his pocket and pulls out a $50 bill and tosses it onto the table.

"Thanks dude, I owe you" Dean says gratefully.

"Forget it...now let's go" Sam replies.

Sam and Dean are sitting in the Impala , there is a full moon.

"But, she just disappeared..." Dean says slowly "Where could she have gone? Have you tried calling Bela?"

"Yeah, like 5 times already, but she's not answering" Sam replies looking at his watch.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Dean asks, looking annoyed.

"Doing what?!" Sam answers, looking at his watch again.

"The whole looking at your watch thing...it's making me feel like an undercover cop" Dean says looking in the rearview mirror "Someone's heading this way".

"Great, that will be my Wesker specialists" Sam says with a smile.

"Wesker specialists? Why do we need those?" Dean asks looking bewildered.

" 'Cause we're like hunting Weskers" Sam says sarcastically.


	3. If you wanna get out alive

Part 4: '_If you wanna get out alive, run for your life'_

Sam and Dean are sitting in their motel room.

"I can't believe that you called up Whisker specialists" Dean says chuckling. Sam pulls a face then says

"I said Wesker on the phone...anyway this was a special number or something, there's no way I could have asked for a Whisker specialist" he pauses "Somethings not right". Dean grabs a bottle of beer then says

"They did seem kinda weird...anyways I need some sleep, night night psychic boy". Sam barely acknowledges him leaving the room.

The next morning, Sam goes into Dean's room and see that Dean's still asleep. He sighs

"Some things never change" he says to himself, before giving Dean a sharp swift kick. Dean shifts about for a few seconds then sits up.

"What?" he asks, looking annoyed.

"Let's go...well you need to shower first, but I'd like to make an early start". Dean looks up a the clock on the wall facing him.

"It's 6am and you woke me up...I've had like 3 hours of sleep"

"Well yeah, so have I...less even but we have to go now" Sam says impatiently. Dean looks like he's going to say something but he hesitates then finally says

"Sam...?". Sam looks at him questioningly. Dean thinks about what to say to him. _Howdo I tell him? We have to trust each other again right? Does he trust me? Do I- _

"Dean, you're my brother, you're not my favourite person, but I trust you...more than anyone" Sam says looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"What?..how did you...oh right the psychic thing" Dean replies.

"No..more of an intuition" Sam says innocently.

"Yeah.." Dean replies looking unconvinced. Sam looks at Dean and a feeling of rage passes through him.

"What's up Dean?...don't you trust me?!" he pauses "If I wanted to kill you in your sleep or something...trust me I would have done it by now...but I don't hate you, I don't think Mom or Dad would be pleased if we let a girl come between us, Come on Dean, we're better than that right?" Dean looks alarmed for a few seconds then he says

"Yeah...but that's not what I'm worried about" Dean says glancing at Sam, Sam motions for him to carry on "Ever since you left...that night it was like I couldn't hunt properly...Bobby said it was just a bad spell, but I knew it was much deeper than that...It's cos you weren't there Sammy sorry Sam and I thought I'd lost you...my baby brother and I..." Dean stops. Sam remains silent but deep down inside he's thinking: _Why is he telling me this? I'm not sure I want to hear it. I can see how hurt he is but what about me?_

"Look Dean, this isn't the time for this and I...I was able to hunt okay without you so...maybe it was something else...and Dean, you never lost me...you just didn't bother to find me" Sam says a tone of bitterness in his voice. Dean looks down at the floor with a defeated look on his face. Sam turns to leave, but all of a sudden they hear a door slam. Sam freezes.

"You locked the doors didn't you?" Dean asks looking at Sam, Sam's embarrased look gave him away.

"Grab something" Dean orders whilst grabbing a lamp and edging closer towards the door. Sam kicks open the door, Dean looks at him as if he is crazy.

"Dean..it's okay, it's Ruby" he says with a suspicious look in his eyes. Dean pulls a face then mutters

"Look innocent, but acts like a bitch" Sam raises his eyebrows but remains silent. Dean storms into the room and says

"What do you want?"

"I heard what you said back there you know, anyway I need to talk to you" Ruby says coldly. Dean's icy stare causes her to look at Sam and say

"Please..." despereately. Sam shrugs and says

"It's up to Dean...". Ruby shoots him a thunderous look. The room starts to shake and Ruby starts to tremble violently. Dean starts to back away, Sam however goes closer an odd look on his face. Before Sam can touch Ruby, Dean grabs hold of him and yanks him away from her. Ruby turns into a whirlwind of blue dust then disappeared. Sam and Dean stares at the spot where she had been standing a few seconds ago. They seem to be mesmerised. Dean snaps out of the spell first.

"What the hell were you playing at?" he hisses. Sam came out of his trance

"What?" he mumbled not really paying any attention. _What happened just now? Why did I want to go with her? _he thinks.

"Sam...are you okay? Come on we have to go now...things are getting serious" Dean says striding towards the door. He looks back at Sam for a few moments then he walks out of the room. _He'll come when he's ready _he says to himself. Sam, meanwhile is still confused about what's just happened. He hears a voice in his head. _You wanted to come. Now's your chance to seek revenge. He ruined your life. Left you when you needed him the most. You know what you need to do. Finish it. You don't need him. _Sam grabs his head and writhes about in agony.

"SHUT UP" he screams, "I'll never join you! Never! I won't kill Dean! I don't want revenge!" He cries in pain again and after what seems like hours Dean comes running in.

"Sam..there's no one here and...Sam? SAM" he runs over to him. He touches Sam's arm and the pain that Sam is feeling seems to get worse. Dean manages to drag Sam into the hallway. Sam stands up, the pain had gone. Dean looks at Sam and says

"Are you okay?" he pauses and Sam nods " Right, well if you wanna get out alive, run for your life Sammy". As they begin to run, the building starts to shake and the moment they leaves the building, blows up. Sam runs towards the car closely followed by Dean. As they drive away from the burning building, Sam turns to Dean and says

"How did you know...?"

"Well let's call it intuition" Dean says with a smile.

END OF PART FOUR


	4. I Never Left You

Part Five:_ I Never Left You_

Sam looked at Dean, his hands were trembling with fear.

"Why'd you come..." he asked. Dean looks at Sam.

"Come...what?" he replies looking confused.

"Last night...when Ruby came over...why did you follow her?" Dean looks away from Sam and says

"I didn't trust her...she was too eager to come and talk to you so I waited a few seconds and I followed her". Sam nods then says

"What do you think is happening to her?"

"She's probably been posessed...hey Sam can I ask you a question?" Dean doesn't wait for a reply "Do you still love her?" Sam flinches but says nothing. Dean stares straight ahead and says

"I never loved her" really quietly. Sam suddenly yells

"STOP THE CAR!" and he gets out."I don't care if you loved her or not, that's between you and her and I don't need you to bring up the past and all of that shit...if you'd been there you'd have seen the state I was in, but you didn't, you left me to rot away and..." Sam suddenly seems to be rid of his anger and he looks tired.

"Come on Sam, let's go we have to kill this Demon" Dean says. Sam gets back into the car and turns to Dean and says

"I'm sorry..." He stops as his cellphone begins to ring. He stays on the phone for a few minutes then he says

"Another hunter's dead, just a few miles north from here"

They reach a deserted forest a while later.

"Okay...well the Wesker might still be here so be careful Sam" Dean says edging toward the forest, Sam a few steps behind him. They hear a loud roar and a strong wind hits them full blast, in the midst of this the brothers are seperated from each other. Sam hears the voice again; it's a smooth, calming voice. _Now's your chance. Save yourself. He doesn't care about you. He stole Ruby from you, but he didn't even love her. He needs to be taught a lesson. Its your turn to stab him in the back. Do it. Save yourself. You'll feel so much better. You won't even miss him._

"SAM..." Dean calls from a place in the distance. Sam can still stare hear the soothing voice, but he grabs his head and he yells "No! Shut Up...I won't...I'm not listening to you!". And he can feel himself falling and falling deeper. He sees Ruby coming closer and closer toward him.

"Stay away from me" he shouts backing away until he feels someone's presence behind him. He starts to lash out wildly, then he hears Dean's voice.

"Sam...Sam, listen to me! You're okay there's no one here...it's just me" Dean says grabbing hold of Sam. Sam looks up at Dean then he see darkness.

Sam is sitting in the passenger seat of Dean's car. Dean is peering at him closely.

"Sam are you okay?" he asks finallly. Sam laughs then winces in pain.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something" he looks more serious "Dean, i'm fine...that thing-"

"Was trying to posess you!" Dean says angrily. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have let you come with me...especially after what happened at the motel". Sam grabs Dean's arm and he says

"Dude, it's not your fault...". Dean looks unconvinced but he says

"I've called Bobby, he's expecting us to meet him at the Yellow Flower bar a few miles from here. As they drive through the night Sam remains silent, a lot of different thoughts are running through his head. _What's happening to me? Why am I finding it harder and harder to fight this thing. Dean. Why can't he see it, why can't he help me. Ruby. Why do I keep on seeing her. I thought I was over her. I don't love her. Or do I? Why is this thing trying to turn me against my own brother. The only person I'd trust my life with. _Sam barely hears Dean call his name urgently.

"Sam...SAM...we're here". They get out of the car. Dean turns to Sam just before they entered the bar.

"I never left you Sammy"

"What?" Sam replies looking confused.

"I was always there, I made sure you never saw me...but I never left you...I wouldn't..couldn't ever do that, you know that right" Dean says. Sam looks at Dean, he is unable to hide the tears that are forming in his eyes. He steps forwards and he hugs his brother. After a few seconds Dean says

"Hey man, this is such a chick flick moment" Sam laughs and lets go of him. Dean pushes him playfully and says

"Come on baby brother, let's go talk to Bobby" They enter the bar and they see Bobby, then they see the person sitting opposite Bobby. It's Ruby.

"Bobby, what's going on? Why is she is here?" Dean asks as soon as he reaches the table. Bobby shrugs and says

"She called me and asked me were you guys were, I told her you were meeting me here". Dean's look of surprise turns to anger

"Bobby can I have a word please, in private" he says coldly. As soon as him and Bobby are away from Ruby and Sam he hisses

"What the hell are you playing at?! I told you not to let her near us! I mean how'd you know she's not possesed?"

"I slipped some holy water into her drink, anyways I thought that she was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah well, she's not anymore" Dean says angrily looking over at where Sam and Ruby are sitting. He starts to walk over toward them but Bobby stops him

"Let them talk" he says sternly. Dean sighs but doesn't go any further.

"So..." Ruby says nervously, whilst glancing at Sam. Sam looks up at her but doesn't say anything.

"I never got a chance to explain and I..er I want you to know why I did what I did" She says looking into Sam's eyes. Sam glares back at her but still remains silent.

"Why won't you say anything?" Ruby asks a low, almost desperate voice. "We were friends once right...I still love you Sam, I always will...". Sam slams his hand on the table

"I don't care, if you love me or not, what the hell are you doing to me...I keep on having these thoughts and..." he says angrily. Ruby puts her hand over his and says

"What kind of thoughts?" She asks. Sam snatches his hand away and says in a low, cold voice

"Go away Ruby, leave me and my brother alone"

"It's always about Dean isn't it? And with him it's always about you! All you did was talk about him and all he did was talk about you and I'm sick of it, I told him not to ask you to go on the hunt with him because I knew something like this would happen...you're not safe Sam, get out while you still can..."

"Ruby...what are you...wait come back" Sam says as Ruby gets up and runs out of the bar. Sam follows her outside but there's no one there

"Ruby!" he calls. There is no answer. He turns to go back into the bar only to find that it's disappeared.

"Dean...Bobby?" he yells but again there is no answer. He's trapped. He hears the voice again. _I told you to save yourself, but you didn't listen. You're the one who's trapped. I told you to save yourself. But you didn't listen. There's no way out now. You're stuck here. You'll never get out of here. Never._


	5. Now Or Never

Part 6: _Now or Never_

Dean runs toward the door, there's no one there. Bobby joins him at the door. Dean turns to Bobby

"This is all your fault...you told me to let them talk...you..." he exclaims. Bobby grabs his shoulders and says

"Nothings gonna happen to him, he'll be okay" Dean seems to go through a different range of emotions, after a few seconds he punches the wall. Bobby grabs Dean and holds him with both hands

"Dean! pull yourself together that's not going to help you're brother" he yells. Dean is lost for word and he starts to cry, tears rolling silently down his face. Bobby hugs him but says nothing.

"I was supposed to protect him" he says after Bobby has let go. Bobby frowns and says

"What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Weskers"

"Holy...why didn't you say anything on the phone! Ruby..."

"You said you gave her holy water..."

"Holy water doesn't affect Weskers...Weskers can...destroy the world if they wanted to..."

"What are we going to do..." Dean asks. Bobby doesn't answer him.

"Bobby! What do you know about the Weskers???" Dean says.

"The End of Everything...the Weskers can bring about the end of everything" Bobby murmurs, then as he acknowledges that Dean is still there he says "We need to find Sam, and I think I know where they've taken him". They run toward the Impala and in his hurry Bobby runs towards the driver's side.

"Er..Bobby, I'm driving" Dean says raising his eyebrows. Bobby stops and says

"Right.." and walks over to the passenger's side.

They reach a small house a few miles away from the bar. Dean looks up at the house and says

"What's so special about this place then?"

"Rumour has it that one of the older Weskers holds people captive in the house"

"You think Sam is in there"

"Maybe, maybe not" Bobby says. They get out of the car and Dean grabs some things from the trunk. Bobby turns to Dean and says

"I'll go in through the back, you try and get in through the front". Dean nods and watches as Bobby disappears.

Sam is tied to a chair, his captor is nowhere to be seen. He can sense the presence of something else, someone else. _Who's there_ he wonders. _Maybe it's Dean. Maybe he's come to save me. Maybe. _He decides to act on his impulse.

"Dean" he yells "Dean, I'm in here".

Dean stops suddenly and he listens. _Is that Sam. He's here? I have to find him. _He runs into the house, and searches all the rooms but finds nothing. He meets up with Bobby by the stairs.

"Bobby..he's here, I heard him" Dean exclaims.

"Yeah...I heard him too, but we have to make sure that it's Sam...the Wesker might be tricking us" Bobby replies doubtfully. Dean looks around in despair.

"The attic! He could be up there" he says to Bobby. Before he could make a move he felt a cold wind. Unbeknown to Sam and Dean they both said the same thing at the same time

"If you wanna get out alive, run for your life" Bobby looks at Dean and says

"What about Sam?"

"If he's here we'll see him soon..." Dean says and he grabs Bobby and the start to run.

Sam struggles with the ropes, but he manages to free himself. He spots a window,

"Well Sam, it's now or never" he says to himself and he jumps out of the window and lands in some wild bushes in front of the house. Just as he jumps out and Bobby and Dean run out, the house blows up. Dean spots Sam and runs over towards him and says

"Sam...are you okay". Sam looks really happy to see Dean and he says

"Yeah, I'm okay..." he pause then he recites "If you wanna get out alive..."

"...Run for your life" Dean finishes. Bobby joins them and says

"I think we should get going...we have a Wesker to vanquish...". They walk over to the car. Just before he gets into the car Sam takes one look at the burning building, an evil glint in his eyes.


	6. The End of Everything

Part 7: _The End of Everything_

It's been two days since the building burnt down. Sam has been quiet over the course of the two days. Dean and Bobby are talking to each other.

"What if it isn't the real Sam?" Bobby is saying.

"Well what can we do, we're screwed if it's not the real Sam" Dean replies anxiously.

"We can also go after this Wesker and leave Sam here...this way we go and vanquish the Wesker and we come home to find the real Sam...unless..."

"What...I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, the Wesker can't be in Sam! Surely we would know"

"Well, look what happened with Ruby... I don't know how long the Wesker's been inside her, do you?". Dean turns away from Bobby as he tries to come to terms with the fact that his little brother might be possessed.

Sam meanwhile is in a secluded area of the small cottage that they'd broken into. He can hear the voice again. _They're plotting against us Sam. They don't even trust you. You know the truth. Don't listen to them. Listen to me. To us. We're the ones that care. Make them pay Sam. MAKE THEM PAY. _Sam stands up and goes over to where Dean and Bobby are standing.

"I'm coming with you guys, whether you like it or not" he says looking Dean straight into Dean's eyes. Dean flinches and at that moment he realises that something is inside his brother. Sam walks away and Dean turns to Bobby and he whispers

"There's something inside him Bobby, I know it" Bobby nods and says

"I saw it too Dean, his eyes..."

"What about Ruby? If Sam's possessed surely she's not possessed anymore right?" Bobby doesn't say anything and Dean knows that his theory is incorrect.

A few hours later, Sam, Dean and Bobby enter Wesker forest.

"Bobby, you stay here, me and Sam will go after the Wesker" Dean says, then he looks at Bobby

"I know what I'm doing" he mouths, giving Bobby a reassuring smile. Bobby frowns at him but doesn't say anything. _John would be proud of him _he thinks. Sam and Dean edge into the forest. Dean turns to Sam and says

"Do it then, make me pay". Sam looks alarmed and says

"What?!" This gives Dean all the time need and he knocks Sam out, using as much force as he can. Before he leaves he turns and says

"Sorry, Sammy but I had to save you from yourself" he runs into the forest and he yells

"Where are you, bitch? I know you're out there and when I find you I'm going to kill you". All of a sudden a man runs out of nowhere.

"No one will kill my master" he says in a dull voice. Dean laughs and stabs the man with a small, but lethal brass knife.

"Is that all you got, some midget? well why don't you come out and play bitch, 'cause I am going to make you pay, nobody poison's my brother's mind, nobody, you done it to me too didn't you? You made me think that I loved her...you but I didn't" He shouts. Ruby comes into view, she laughs and says

"So you finally figured it out huh, took you long enough...did you know that Weskers feed on people's thoughts? You were useful at first, but then you started becoming distant...then I thought...Sam! So I killed a couple of hunters and I made you go to Sam and ask for his help" she pauses "It wasn't easy but I done it" she laughs and then she disappears. Dean looks around but he can see her anywhere. He runs back to the spot where he left Sam and he finds that Sam is no longer there. He runs out of the forest and he finds Sam and Bobby by the car.

"Sam?! Bobby is he still possessed?" He asks whilst panting heavily.

"Dean, it's okay this the Sam we all know and love" Bobby says

"Good, Sam I need your help, we need to kill this thing once and for all" Dean says glancing toward Sam.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ruby says appearing by Sam, a smile on her face. Sam winces in pain and falls to the floor. He can hear the voice again. _Kill. Kill them and together we can pursue our dream. The end of everything. _Dean looks down at Sam and up at Ruby

"What are you doing to him? Bobby make her stop...Sam.." He says. Bobby starts to recite a chant in Latin, but he's not quick enough a huge gust of wind blows him a small distance away and he's knocked unconscious.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Dean" Ruby says with an evil cackle. Dean gives her a look of disgust

"You witch, LEAVE SAM ALONE"

"Me? A witch? That's an insult to me and my fellow Weskers" Ruby says with a smug look on her face. Sam is still on the ground, he looks like he's in a great amount of pain. He can hear the voice again. This time it's louder and clearer. _KILL. The end of everything is near. Come on Sam, you can do it._

"NOO" he yells and Ruby looks down at him for seconds, this give Dean time to stab her with the brass knife and he plunges it into her heart. Sam stops shaking and Ruby freezes, she looks down at the knife that is sticking out of her heart. There is a cold wind and they hear a high-pitched shriek. Ruby falls to the ground and Sam rushes over toward her.

"S-Sam..." she says whilst gasping for air "I'm s-sorry" and she's still. Dean kneels down beside Sam but he doesn't say anything. After a few moments, he goes over to help Bobby.

"W-What happened?" Bobby asks.

"She's dead, Bobby...I thought about it but there was no way that I could kill the Wesker without killing Ruby" Dean says, sounding like he is trying to convince himself. Sam comes over towards them and Bobby says

"I think I'll leave you two to sort things out" an he departs swiftly. Dean rushes towards Sam and he throws his arms around him

"Er...Dean, you're sort of squeezing me to death, and considering that you just saved my life, it would be a bit pointless if you killed me wouldn't it?" Sam says jokingly. Dean lets go of him and says

"I'm just happy that you're alive, little brother...even if you are a pain in the ass". Sam laughs and says

"Is Bobby okay?"

"Bobby's fine...what about you Sam, are you okay?" Sam starts to reply but he hesitates.

"Not really" he says finally, "But I will be". Dean looks at Sam then at Ruby's body which is few metres away from them.

"I can't believe she's dead..."

"Neither can I"

"You still loved her didn't you? That's why it was so easy for her to get into your mind and stuff"

"None of that matters to me" Sam replies avoiding Dean's question, "All that matter is that we're safe and that we're there for each other...I mean you're all I've got...you're my pain in the ass". Dean laughs then says

"You know I would do anything to make you happy...don't you?"

"Anything?"

"Yep, anything"

"Well can I drive the car? that would make me happy right now...it's been awhile and I've missed the car" Sam says smiling at Dean. Dean looks like he's about to protest but eventually he says

"Fine...drive the damn car, but you better not mess it up, if there's a single scratch on the car, Mr Giggles will lose his head"

"Mr Giggles?" Sam says innocently.

"Your old teddy bear, I know you still carry it around with you so there's no need to pretend" Dean says laughing. Sam blushes but doesn't say anything. Dean tosses the keys to Sam and calls Bobby back and the three of them set off in the Impala. As they leave the forest erupts into a ball of flames. Dean and Sam exchange looks

"If you wanna get out alive, run for your life" Dean says, and Sam increases the speed of the car and they drive into the darkness.

**The End**


End file.
